


Let Me Show You How A Kiss Should Taste

by GoddammitMorrigan



Series: A Three Body Problem [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sensation Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddammitMorrigan/pseuds/GoddammitMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull shifted his grip on Cole’s arms. “Anytime you feel uncomfortable, just say so and we’ll stop.”<br/>“No. Please continue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How A Kiss Should Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The second of a series of smutty Coribull ficlets. Title is from "Daisy," by Zedd.

The boy didn't appeal to Dorian at first, not in the least bit. He had a type, or maybe he didn't, but even if he did he knew it wasn't this: Pale and slippery as a cave serpent, skin glasslike in its translucence, veins showing like glacier rivers. But there was something Dorian liked about the way Cole blossomed into intense colour under his touch, lips parting to exhale chest-deep sounds, thigh muscles tensing under his palms. Fragility wasn’t Dorian’s style, and Cole could seem fragile as blown glass sometimes, with those smudgy eyes and downturned lips, yet locked into Iron Bull’s grip (hands behind back, blindfold across his eyes) there was vitality in way he arched his back, strength in the way he pushed his hips forward. 

Bull shifted his grip on Cole’s arms. “Anytime you feel uncomfortable, just say so and we’ll stop.”

“No. Please continue.” Cole’s voice had more breath than usual, but there was also a core of iron to it. The boy licked his lips: pink velvet, sun-kissed, first blush of flowers skirting the garden of his father’s summer house.

Being around him inspired Dorian to poetry, sometimes. Terribly annoying. “How are you feeling?” 

“Energised. I can’t see you but I can feel you, searching for something in the slip and slide, elusive and eluding you, but getting closer as you circle—”

Dorian interrupted Cole by slipping his tongue into his mouth, which was almost always effective. Cole made a noise that he felt through their joined sternums as his legs clamped tight around Dorian’s hips.

When Dorian broke for air he said, “Good to know you’re just as incomprehensible when you’re aroused.” That got a laugh out of Bull, and the baritone notes of that chortle stirred another layer of desire in him. He had some ideas for what to do after they were done with Cole, but he was pretty sure that for every idea he had, Bull had half a dozen.

“Humanity hurts,” Cole said, leaning as far out of Bull’s grip as he could to put their foreheads together. His breath was silksoft on Dorian’s cheek, warm as a summer lake. Dorian busied his tongue downward as Cole continued to talk. “There’s hunger and headaches and hundreds of others, small hurts that weigh heavily on you. But then there is the night and scented candles and satin sheets—”

Cole’s mini-monologue ended mid-sentence to make way for a gasp as Dorian reached his target, tangled in a nest of textured blond hair. He smirked: Of course he knew more than one way to get Cole to shut up. But not keep quiet. Oh no. That was not on the cards tonight at all.


End file.
